Phoenix Song
by phoenix ash
Summary: Sequel to Phoenix Tears. After the long eventful summer, harry and his friends return to Hogwarts, But is the school safe anymore? Death spreads inside the school itself and with the help of the D.A., Harry must Find the killers and the remaining horcruxe
1. Chapter 1 the wedding

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A.N. hello guys, I'm baaaaack!

Part one

Spirit walk

Chapter One

The Wedding

The burrow was filled with a variety of people. Several red haired children ran around the fields and several imposing en and women stood silently in the chaos. People were chatting in both English and French. Among the ruckus in the house, several floors up, three teenagers lay lazily on a bed.

"So has her condition changed?" the black haired one asked, concerned.

"Nothing. How many D.A members and their families are going to stay at Grimwald place?" the red haired man asked, trying not to talk about his love's condition.

"Well, all of them. That's eighteen people right off the back them I got a list of family members. Including the D. A. members, there are fifty one people to house."

"Harry, how can we fit fifty people in one house?" the red haired woman asked.

Harry sighed and flexed his gloved hand. "Kreacher!"

The old elf appeared in the middle of the room. "Master called?" then he muttered. "ungrateful half blood, if only my mistress knew what the scum drags in the house-"

"Kreacher, is there a way to ft fifty people in Grimwald place?" Kreacher's eyes bulged.

"No! Kreacher won't tell. Won't won't won't!" he was clearly hiding something.

"Kreacher I demand that you tell us what you are hiding." Harry said.

"Kreacher knows that there is a black mansion that you inherited." He whimpered.

"Where is it?" Ginny asked, interestedly. Kreacher shook his head.

"Kreacher does not know." He replied. "Filthy blood traitors."

"You may go now." Harry dismissed him. They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice come from downstairs.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!" she called. "Get ready. The ceremony starts in four hours!"

They groaned. Bill and Fleur "Phlegm's" wedding was being held only a couple days before they returned to Hogwarts.

A couple of weeks ago, Harry had stolen a tablet from a muggle museum that held information about the four remaining horcruxes. It was written in runic and he discovered a message on the tablet when it hit the moonlight. The different phases of the moon revealed different inscriptions. Hermione worked on the runic writing and translated this message:

'Be where treasure seeker, for what you seek is guarded most preciously, the one who is faithful to his master is rewarded in silver. Be where, the rat hides everywhere, for he guards the secret.'

Upon hearing this, Harry concluded that Wormtail knows where at least one horcrux lies.

When she was working on the translation, Hermione's body was taken over by an ancient spirit that resided in the tablet. Her personality was lost in the matter of days and now the entity has complete control of her body.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione found a horcrux and successfully retrieved it. Wormtail was reading from the Book of Ravenclaw which was the horcrux and escaped when Harry arrived, losing a chance to find out the location to a second horcrux.

Harry reawakened the D.A. to stop Voldemort from making himself immortal. They failed.

When hurry got back, he destroyed the horcruxes spirit, which mutated his hand. It is ten times as strong as a human.

"I'll see you later." Ginny said to Harry and kissed him lightly, almost teasingly then left Ron's room.

"Must you do that in front of me?" Ron complained. "I mean seriously get a room." Then realizing what he said he corrected himself. "Just to snog. No shagging until Ginny is out of school." Harry reddened.

"Ron, if Ginny and I, well um, you know, that will be our decision when she is ready, whether that is after she graduates or when she is still in school." He opened the dresser that Mrs. Weasley had provided and pulled out an emerald dress robe. He put on a black dress shirt and black pants, then unbuttoned the dress robe and put it on.

It was an unusual design. It had a long collar and it had a muggle civil war uniform look to it, with three buttons. He rummaged through his trunk until he found the phoenix tear and put it on. Ron was wearing a navy dress robe of a similar design.

They went downstairs into the throng of people, waiting for Ginny. After what seemed like ages Ginny _and Hermione _walked down the stairs. Harry stared at Ginny.

She was wearing a sleeveless gold dress robe that ended at her ankles. The dress perfected her every curve. The skirt parted in an upside down V, revealing her legs. Her hair was up in a pony tail, leaving a few strands loose around her face. She was wearing the crystal necklace that Harry had given her for her birthday. Upon seeing her, Harry had to admit, she was seductively sexy.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Harry exclaimed, kissing her hand. "Ms. Weasley, may I accompany you to the fireplace?" she smiled.

"Why, yes you may Mr. Potter."

He then noticed Ron and Hermione. Her eyes were back to normal.

"Hermione, it's you!" he hugged her.

"Yes. The spirit was so kind to let me attend the wedding." She was wearing a sapphire blue dress robe very much alike Ginny's.

"Do you like this arrangement?" Ron asked, perplexed. Hermione hesitated.

"It's very interesting." She replied slowly.

"I can't believe you 'mione! This thing takes over your body without your consent and you think it's interesting?"

"Well, yes."

"You're crazy." Ron replied.

"Ron…" Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry mione; it's just that the recent events have taken a lot out of me."

"I accept your apology." She took Ron's arm and they joined the line to the floo.

"Well let's go." Harry said and walked Ginny to the floo.

They stepped out of the fireplace to find that they were in what appeared to be a magical chapel. Several people were there already and for a moment Harry had no idea where to go.

"Harry, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling through the crowd.

"There's a preparation tent outside for the grooms and bridesmaids."

"Then I'll see you two later." Harry made for one of the pews, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"Nonsense dear, I'm sure Bill would be honored to have you as a groom, I know Fleur will. Besides, Ginny needs an escort."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied and followed Ginny to the tent.

Inside it was utter mayhem. Men were running about looking for their wands and cuffs and the women were putting on makeup and brushing off ashes from their dresses.

Harry spotted Fred, George, Charlie and Ron standing in a corner.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, we are talking about our escorts." George replied and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Ron and Harry turned red.

"Now Harry, I have heard that you have gotten back together with my sister." Charlie said. Harry gulped and nodded.

"Congrats." Charlie smiled. "But if you ever hurt her again, you'll answer to me." Harry gulped and nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled, we've got a wedding to attend."

"Twenty minutes people!" Came a booming voice somewhere elsewhere in the tent.

Harry had just finished Brushing off the remaining soot on his robes and was waiting patiently for Ginny. Bill and the best man, someone Harry assumed was from his work, had already left the tent and entered the chapel.

"'Arry! Itz is so good to see you." Harry turned and saw fleur behind him. She kissed him on both cheeks.

"I am happy you are attending. Theze past few weeks 'ave been 'ard on Bill, with his contamination from ze attack and all."

"I'm glad he recovered enough in time for the wedding." Harry said.

"Me too. 'E was very sad about Dumbledore's very unfortunate death. Beaxubon's mourn hiz passing. 'E was a good man."

"Yes." Harry replied. For the first time, he noticed that Fleur was wearing a flowing dress of silver that perfected her face.

"It eez almost time. I must find father. Au revior, 'Arry!" She disappeared into the crowds.

Several Veela passed him and he wondered if Gabrielle was here as well. His question was answered when she walked passed him holding a flower basket with tiny fairies clinging to the flowers.

"Harry! Over here." Ginny found her way to him.

"I must say that maybe Phlegm isn't so bad after all." She said.

"Can I Quote you on that?" He joked.

"I mean, if she's good enough for Bill then she's good enough for me."

"Well then let's get in place." They waited until they heard the most angelic of voices.

"They must have Veela singing." Ginny stated.

Gabrielle went in first, Fairies flying freely from her basket. Then came several bridesmaids with Weasley's holding their arms. They broke off at the dais and the women went to stand on one side and the grooms went to Bill's side.

Then came Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione behind them. They also broke off and went into their respectful lines.

Then the singing Veela reached a crescendo and Fleur walked into the chapel with her father. He was a tall man with brown hair that was graying and his hazel eyes gleamed with joy.

Fleur was prettier then he had seen her in the tent. The bodice of her dress was lined with crystals and her hair was curled and let it loose around her shoulders.

She approached bill and took his hand.

"We are gathered here today to join the lives of Bill Arthur Weasley and Fleur Anna Delacour in holy matrimony." The minister began. "Since the beginning of time, from Merlin himself to the four founders of Hogwarts, love has been the strongest magic of all."

He took the two rings from the best man and set them in his hand. He then waved his wand and muttered something. The rings glowed and floated in the air. They blended together and formed a single ring, silver and pulsating.

"Like this ring these two peoples will be joined forever more." The ring turned back into two rings and the minister gave them to the best man. He then gave them to Bill and Fleur.

"I Bill Arthur Weasley do take Fleur Delacour as my wife. I give you this ring as a reminder of our love." Bill put the ring on Fleur's finger.

"I Fleur Anna Delacour do take Bill Weazley as my husband. I give you theze ring az a reminder of our love." She slipped the ring on his finger.

"Do you Bill Weasley take Fleur Delacour as your wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Fleur Delacour take Bill Weasley as your husband, through sickness an in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then let it be known that this couple is married, you may kiss the bride."

Applause and cheers erupted as they kissed. Harry felt that nothing could ruin this day.

Soon everyone went back to the burrow for the reception. The band started playing and the women and their escorts flew onto the dance floor that was set up in the yard.

"Congratulations Bill, Fleur." Harry said.

"Thank you Arry, iz Ginny your girlfriend zat Bill haz been talking about?" Fleur asked. Harry and Ginny flushed.

"Um, yes she is."

"Then congratulations to you too." She was swept away from him when Bill pulled her into a tango, reminding Harry of his birthday.

Eventually he was also pulled onto the dance floor. Ginny began a fast dance that he followed.

Soon the dancing was recessed and they sat down to eat dinner. The best man, his name Harry had just found out; Jake, stood up.

"Your attention please." He announced. "Bill has been my friend since he began as a curse breaker. I'll make this short." He lifted his glass. "To the Bride and Groom. May you always have happiness."

"To the bride and groom." Echoed the guests. They drank to them and they started to eat.

"So as I was saying, my escort was Fleur's cousin and she's hot, better yet she's single." George said.

"But isn't Angelina your girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"No, she's Fred's girlfriend."

"Oh."

The food was excellent and soon the dancing started up again. Ginny gave Harry a mischievous smirk and a wink. Harry gulped. He knew that look.

She pulled him onto the dance floor and they danced through the crowd. She pulled him into the house and outside her room.

"Gin.." she put a finger to his mouth, smiled mischievously again and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

So sorry that I didn't get this in sooner, I've taken a vacation in northern Minnesota and there is no internet access up there. Well, I'm back and better then before. I will tell it in detail, detail, detail and the chapters will be longer or maybe just as long as before, depending on what I want to cover in that chapter. Hermione/Ron shippers have no fear, these two will and I repeat _will _get together.

Well gotta go! Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 Refugees

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter Two

Refugees

The day after the wedding the D.A. and their families were due to arrive.

"Ok, we need to find the black estate before noon. What do we do?" Harry asked.

"Well from what you told me I think we just floo over there." Hermione said. The spirit let her have her body for a few days.

"What if we end up in a completely different place?" Ron asked.

"We won't. What I'm worried about is your mum and dad. We can't floo there from the twin's shop yet because their still securing it."

"Actually that's not all." The twins replied in unison. They sat on Ron's bed.

"We're expanding the shop so that you have a headquarters in the back of the shop that only we can get in from the shop. It has its own floo, completely secured. It should be ready before Christmas." Fred explained.

"Wow." Ron said. "But how are we supposed to get mum to leave the house for, say, an hour?"

"Easy, just tell her Phlegm is visiting and she'll be gone faster then a gnome." Ginny replied.

"Didn't they already leave for their honeymoon?" Harry asked interestedly.

"They leave tomorrow."

"So then it's decided. Tell her Fleur's visiting."

"By the way, where were you and my sister for most of the reception?" Ron asked Harry calmly, maybe a little too so.

"Oh look at the time! I need to get ready for the D.A.'s arrival." Harry exclaimed.

"I'll help you." Ginny added and together they fled Ron's penetrating gaze.

At eleven thirty, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Fawkes sat by the fireplace, staring at it apprehensively. Mrs. Weasley had long since fled the house.

"_Well, are we going to check the estate out?"_ Fawkes asked Harry.

"Yeah." He said absently. He stood up, took a shaky breath, and walked to the floo tray.

"Black estate!" he shouted and was engulfed in green flames.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into a gigantic room. It was a simple room, adorned with only two couches and a podium. Dust preserved everything, like a time capsule.

The others emerged out of the fireplace.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore. He ignored him and opened the door leading out of the room.

They entered a hall with two doors and a staircase that led to the other levels of the mansion. Ginny opened one door and discovered a kitchen laden with cobwebs and dust.

Harry opened the other door and found that it was the front door. They filed outside and looked fully at the estate. It had at least six stories and upon finding the entrance to the grounds, the discovered that there was a small Quidditch pitch, a courtyard, a weed filled herb garden, and a dueling and combat training area.

Harry walked into the combat training area. It consisted of an armory filled with various bladed weapons and bows, a dueling arena, a magical environmental controlled patch of land perfect for mock battles and dueling ranges.

"_By the phoenix's fire!" _Fawkes exclaimed.

"The blacks must have been pretty Damn rich." Ron commented.

"Ron, language!"

"Sorry mione."

"It looks like they had a private army as well." Harry said. "Kreacher!"

The old elf appeared. "Master called?"

"Please get dobby." The elf muttered several dirty words that made Hermione gasp and disappeared.

Several minutes passed until Dobby appeared. "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby, I need you to assemble a couple of elves to clean the black estate."

"Anything for Harry Potter." Dobby replied.

"Oh, and dobby, don't recruit Kreacher." The elf smiled and disappeared.

"In the mean time, we need to get back, its five til." Harry told the others. They hurried into the fireplace, wondering what they would find.

The crowd thickened with every moment, everyone trying to fit in the tiny house, all carrying bags.

"Your attention please!" Harry's magically amplified voice said, reaching everyone's ears. The house fell silent.

"Well, where to start? Parents, siblings, you were brought here today because your children have enlisted in an organization known as Dumbledore's Army." Gasps were heard around the room. Harry continued.

"What I am about to tell you will not leave this room. Dumbledore's Army, codename the D.A., have been trained by me personally and have advanced knowledge of spells. We have been conducting missions to help the war."

More gasps and someone shouted "intolerable!"

"The reason most of the People survived the attack on Diagon alley was because of the D.A." the crowd fell into silence.

"You are here today because Lord Voldemort has been targeting the D.A. I have decided for the safety of their families, Dumbledore's Army member's Families are to be moved to Black Estate, Which I inherited when my godfather was killed trying to save me." His voice darkened when he mentioned Sirius.

"Further more, I will be coming tomorrow at noon to have the D.A. train in the estate's combat training grounds. Hermione will show you to the fireplace. Please pick any room you wish and don't wander the grounds. Thank you." He broke off the spell and sat on an armchair.

The crowd formed a line and started departing. Many parents came up to him and conferred with him about their concerns. After reassuring several mothers and everyone had left, Harry slumped in his seat.

"_They seemed to take it well."_ Fawkes stated.

"They were shocked. I didn't give them enough time to react."

"_You need some rest." _

"It's only two in the afternoon." Harry replied wearily.

"_You spent two hours getting everyone into the estate, you are tired, I can tell." _Fawkes said. Harry sighed and fiddled with his glove.

"You're right, some rest will be nice." He went upstairs and fell onto his bed, not bothering to remove his clothes.

Fawkes sat on his perch and sang of sadness and loss, death and rebirth, and hope. Harry drifted off to sleep, nightmares of the pain of his friends haunting him.

Harry woke sometime in the night with shock. He felt different. The got up and looked in the mirror. He gasped.

Muscles lined his arms and legs. His face was lean and his emerald eyes glinted with something new that Harry couldn't describe. He pulled up his shirt and found that he had a six pack. He turned around and eyed Fawkes.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"_Funny thing the phoenix song,"_ Fawkes replied,_" it can soothe the mind, body and the troubled spirit. You have been marked as our equal. Your powers that naturally surpass even Merlin himself have been doubled. You can now heal with your tears, soothe with the Phoenix song, and Flame travel." _

"But how, why me? I can't even begin to- I need to le down." Harry said, clutching the tear from Sirius.

"_You are the chosen one. This is our gift to you. You can even turn into a phoenix." _

Harry just looked at him. Pain seared his left shoulder. He cried out and removed his shirtA tattoo was emblazed on the shoulder. It was identical to the imprint on the tear. It was of a phoenix being engulfed in a multicolor of blue flames.

"I can't handle this."

"_You can. Reach inside your mind, feel the gift and use it."_

Harry did. Immediately he was engulfed in flamed and for a brief moment pain was everywhere along his body. Then as soon as it appeared, it was gone. He looked at the mirror in complete astonishment.

He was a phoenix. A green lightning bolt scar was emblazed on his forehead. Red and gold feathers covered him. The unusual thing was that his tail had black feathers as well as red and gold.

He cried with joy and took flight. This was better then flying on a broomstick. He felt the air rush under his strong wings and exhilaration showed clearly on his face. He landed in Ginny's room on her dresser and started to sing softly. Ginny stirred and sat up.

"Oh, hello."

"_Hello Ginny, my love." _ Her eyes widened and she approached Harry. She traced a finger over the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry." She whispered. Harry nodded and glided to her bed. He outstretched his wings and fire engulfed him. Then there sat Harry, Giggling like a fool.

"Harry, How-"

"Later." He kissed her.

"This is going to be a long night." Ginny whispered.

"Harry, mate get up!" a pillow hit Harry's head.

"I'm up." He said blearily. "I need to tell you Ginny and mione something." He got out of bed and Ron gaped at him.

"Great Merlin! What happened to you?"

Harry fiddled with his glove, as usual.

"That's what I need to tell you. Get Hermione and Ginny." Ron nodded and left the room. He checked his watch. He had only an hour before he needed to go to Black estate.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked as the three entered the room. Harry took a breath and told them.

"Bloody hell! That's impossible!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! How many times have I told you, language!"

"Sorry mione." Hermione turned to Harry.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening. Then again, I've never heard of sharing your mind with an ancient being that's technologically and magically advanced. With Voldemort's recent gaining immortality, we're entering uncharted areas of magical gifts from other beings. Magic is going wild and the casualties are rising into the thousands."

"Well, that's putting it mildly. We still haven't tracked down the other three Horcruxes." Ron said.

"We know one is Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Another is the locket and then Hufflepuff's cup." Harry replied. "I'm going to have Neville and Luna help us with that."

"Speaking of that, shouldn't we be on our way to the estate?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I'll meet you there." Harry told them. They nodded and left. Harry quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a shirt.

"Fawkes, let's go." Together they both flame traveled to the fireplace room. Ron Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace seconds after he arrived.

When they entered the kitchen, several small children ran out, playing and laughing. They moved to a small table and noticed Neville's Gran making lunch.

"Hello, we meet again." She smiled at them.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm shocked that my little Neville is in such an organization."

"You should be proud. Neville held up bravely both times we battled in the death chamber and Diagon alley as well." He said. Mrs. Longbottom looked surprised.

"He was at Diagon alley?"

"We all were. He almost died." Ron commented. "And he seems to have an eye for Luna Loveg-" he was interrupted by Hermione's foot stamping on his foot.

"It's been good seeing you, Mrs. Longbottom, but we must fly." Harry stated. They walked out of the room. Harry tapped his communicator.

"Will all D.A. members please meet me by the front door." He said.

Several minutes went by until people started appearing on the staircase. They filled the hall quickly.

"Everyone follow me!" He shouted. They walked down to the combat training area. Several people swore at seeing it.

"Okay, gather around." Harry said. "Good. This is the Black training grounds. I feel that we should train every day until term begins. We will be expanding our training to handle several muggle weapons in the event that that is your only choice of weapon. We will have mock battles and we shall learn new advanced spells. First let's review what we have already learned." He walked around, making sure that everyone could perform adequately.

Soon they were on to the new curriculum. Harry started teaching them potions that the Half blood prince perfected.

"Now," Harry said after awhile, "I am going to teach you a spell that should not be used on a fellow student ever. This is the most dangerous of spells and should only be used on death eaters in the most extreme situations. No wands please. Repeat after me, Sectumsempra."

"Sectumsempra!" the class repeated.

"Good. This spell gashes the intended target very badly. When I used it on a student, he almost died." The students remained silent.

"Anyway, one last thing before I dismiss. Our next meeting will be at Hogwarts. By then I will put you into units under Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. I will post your unit commander in the room of requirement on the first meeting of the school year. Class dismissed."

The D.A. scattered to the house or the quidditch pitch.

"Well then, time to rest." Harry said. "Ron, care for a game of Quidditch?"

"Meet you there in five minutes."

Harry smiled. Ron ran back into the mansion, passing by the laughing children.

Sorry about the delay, I've been preparing for school. I will post a chapter about once a week so hang in there! Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 the train ride

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter Three

the train ride

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat in the room the two boys shared, their trunks and pets resting next to them.

"So, our last year." Harry said absently. "Seemed like yesterday that I met you lot at kings cross."

"Well technically you met me in the summer before second year." Ginny pointed out, sitting in Harry's lap.

"You were as beautiful back then as you are now." He whispered in her ear. Ginny shivered. He kissed her neck affectionately. She met his lips and they grew more passionate by the second.

"Oi, lovebirds, we're here." Ron interrupted. "So please don't _do it_ in front of us."

"Sorry Ron, but your sister is irresistible." Harry replied.

"Oh, god I did not need to hear that." Ron said, covering his eyes. "I do not need that picture floating around my head."

"Boys, Ginny, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs, "Come on, we don't want to miss the train!"

"Well, let's go." Harry got up and picked up his trunk. He took one last look around Ron's room before they departed, Fawkes sitting comfortably on his shoulder. For all he knew he would never see the burrow again.

This is what war does. It tears apart families and desecrates their houses and land. It brings the best out of people and their worst.

The trip to kings cross was uneventful with the exception of Mrs. Weasley crying for joy hysterically when Harry and Ginny kissed.

"Come on now, hurry! Hurry! It's almost time!" Mrs. Weasley fussed.

They casually slipped through the barrier onto Platform nine and three quarters.

"Don't forget to write, I want to make sure everything is okay." Molly told them. She hugged them and wiped a small tear from her eye. "Your last year, look at you." She said.

Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand. "Keep my Daughter safe. Remember, keep an eye sharp. As mad-eye always says, constant vigilance."

Harry took it. "Your family's safe."

"Go on now, the lot of you. It's five til." Mrs. Weasley hugged them one last time and then they boarded the train.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went toward the prefect's compartment and Harry continued on, once more fiddling with his glove.

He peered into the windows, searching. The faces that looked back at him looked surprised to see a phoenix resting on his shoulder.

Finally he found Neville and Luna in a compartment and went in.

"Hello guys." He said.

"Hi."

"Hello Harry."

Harry noticed that Neville and Luna were holding hands. He managed to hide a grin.

"So, how was your summer? I didn't get to catch up much at the D.A. meetings."

"Daddy got a picture of a crumple horn snorkack." Luna replied, dreamily.

"I didn't do much. Mostly, I tended to my herb garden, which the D.A. can use for potions if they want." Neville said.

"Speaking of the D.A., you are ready for being on the command team?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"I see." Harry said. The door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Hello." She called to Neville and Luna.

"Here so early?" she sat next to Harry.

"Disappointed?"

"No, I meant that you're a prefect, you should be at the meeting." He replied hastily.

"I ditched it. Hermione and Ron are the Head boy and girl."

"That's wonderful!"

"Hermione looked ill though. I think the entity might not like the idea of patrolling and staying up at night."

Hermione and Ron entered the compartment.

"Congrats." Harry said, "It's wonderful that you got the head boy and girl position."

"Yes, we ended the meeting early. Blimey, I'm turning into Percy." This was the first time that Ron or any of the weasleys had talked about him.

The trolley went by and they feasted on chocolate frogs, bertie bott's beans, pumpkin juice and much more.

Soon Harry and Ron started a game of chess.

"Harry you're getting better, oh, and checkmate." Ron said.

"Crap. Care for a rematch?"

"Sure."

"Malfoy." He hissed.

"Yes master?"

"Prepare them."

"Yes Master."

Lord Voldemort smiled.

"He will regret what he has done…"

I AM SOO SORRY! School's been murder. The chapters following will take some time, but not as long as this one took (Hopefully.) again, I am so sorry for sleeping on the job.


	4. Chapter 4 the feast

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter Four

The Feast

As they took their seats, many people stared at Fawkes while he sat on Harry's shoulder.

"_It's like they haven't seen a phoenix before."_ He huffed.

"Maybe they haven't." Harry looked at the teacher's table and gasped. Moody and Tonks were seated and were immersed in conversations with other teachers.

"Merlin…" He spluttered.

"What?" Ginny, Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"Look." Hermione's utensils fell to the floor.

"Oh my……"

"Is that the real-"Ron was interrupted as the ceremony began. The sorting hat opened up and spoke.

_Oh of ancient time already told _

_Of the future yet unseen_

_Of the darkness inside the haven_

_I warn you._

_Of the death yet to befall on the land_

_Of the suffering already present_

_We must unite_

_No more house against house_

_No more friend against friend_

_No more brother against brother_

_To vanquish the darkness within_

_We must unite!_

_I say again, unite!_

_In the darkness deep_

_In the sacred halls_

_In our sacred haven_

_In the land of shadows_

_We must unite_

_In the land of shadows._

The Great Hall was silent. Then the hall erupted in confused applause. The ceremony continued and Gryffindor received only five new students. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Your attention please." The new headmistress began, her face somber and worn. It occurred to Harry that she and Dumbledore must have been close.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Before we begin to eat, I have a few announcements.

"First, this year we have tightened security after last year's events. Anyone going in or out of Hogwarts will be thoroughly searched and mail will be checked. For a full list of procedures please see your head of house.

"Next, I would like to introduce our new teachers, Professors Tonks and Moody." Applause echoed in the halls as the new teachers stood. "Professor Tonks will teach Transfiguration and is the new head of Gryffindor and moody will be the defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Lastly, Professor Dumbledore's grave is open to anyone who would like to visit. Now that is said, let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the tables and Ron instantly dug into his food, but Hermione had a faraway look on her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned. Hermione turned to reveal that her eyes glowed blue. He gasped and Ginny turned toward Hermione.

"Oh my god…"

Then Hermione began to speak.

"Listen carefully and I will tell you two things. First, when the haven seems to be infiltrated, call to arms without second thought, it will save lives. Second, when all seems lost, remember the lion." By now everyone was silent, even Fawkes. Then Hermione's eyes rolled inside her head and she fell to the floor.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet. Harry checked her pulse.

"She fainted." He stated. By now Professor McGonagall was at Harry's side.

"Get her to the hospital wing, potter. Poppy, come." They lifted Hermione and rushed out of the hall, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fawkes trailing behind.

I know this is a short chapter, but it seemed an appropriate stopping point. I know you're probably tired of the excuses, but a big storm hit Minnesota and power was out for awhile and my friend's father died in the storm. Next chapter will be longer, please r&r.


	5. Chapter 5 of questions and answers

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter five

Of questions and answers

"I tell you Arthur, there's something their not telling us. They never answered when I asked them where they were that day when Harry's hand got injured."

"Molly, what do you suggest? Search their rooms?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"It's not that their hiding something worries me, it's _what _they are doing. When they came home, they looked like they fought a war." Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll tell us when they are ready."

Harry, Ron, Fawkes and Ginny sat around Hermione's bed.

"What the Bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, 'when the haven is infiltrated, call to arms' what does that mean?" Ginny questioned.

"And what about 'when all hope is lost, remember the lion'?"

"Maybe it's Black estate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, it can be described as a haven, but it's protected by spells and stuff. But that doesn't explain the part about the lion."

Harry had been quiet for the entire exchange.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, sensing the cacophony of emotions inside him.

"I have to go."

"_What!"_ Fawkes squawked.

"Harry, that's crazy." Ginny replied.

"I've only just stepped foot in Hogwarts and I have reason to go and hunt down Wormtail." Harry said hollowly.

"What's Wormtail got to do with this?" Ron asked, interestedly.

"He 'guards the secret'. Besides that I will have pleasure killing him, he has much to answer for." Harry growled.

"Harry, you can't go. What about the D.A-"

"They can come with me. We could raid strongholds and hideouts."

"Harry, listen to yourself! Raids and killings! Death and revenge! This isn't you."

He hesitated.

"Fine, but I'm making big changes."

Hermione stirred.

"Ron, wha happened?"

"Shh, rest up. The spirit took over your body."

"Why would he do that? We made a deal."

"HE?" Ron exploded. "You have a _man_ inside your body!" Ignoring Ron's reaction, Harry said.

"He-you sort of made a prophecy."

"What did he say?"

"He, you said, 'Listen carefully and I will tell you two things. First, when the haven seems to be infiltrated, call to arms without second thought, it will save lives. Second, when all seems lost, remember the lion'."

"Hm, I need to go to the library, I still need to translate that tablet and now I need to research this." She made to get up, but Ron stopped her.

"You have a bloody man inside of you!"

"Ron! Language!"

"Sorry 'mione, but you have a MAN inside of YOU." Ron spluttered.

"It's a miracle; Ron can distinguish a man from a woman." Hermione retorted sarcastically.

"This is too much!" Ron said, ignoring Hermione's comment. "We still have three horcruxes to find, a tablet that tells us where they are, but we can't read it and now we have riddles to solve. And Hermione's a seer."

"I am not." Hermione stated, far too calmly.

"Then how did you do that thing then in the great hall?"

"_I_ didn't 'do' anything. It was the spirit. He came from a magical civilization unknown to us. They could have been all seers." She stiffened. "Actually, he was in a family of seers that worked as herbalists and soldiers."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Ron!"

"Sorry 'mione."

"He told me."

"How did he 'tell you'?" Ginny asked.

"Telepathically."

"Oh"

"Look, I'm tired and the D.A. is meeting in a few days and I must plan, so let's finish this tomorrow. " Harry said, fiddling with his glove. "Good night." He got up and disappeared into the darkened halls

In the darkness deep within the castle, three figures lurk about. They move silently and gracefully. The one leading them thinks where to hide, after all, he himself was once a student. God, he hated school, especially with Potter saving the day everywhere. He still had friends and loyal death eaters in the school working undercover.

As they found the entrance to the slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy grinned wickedly. The war for Hogwarts had begun…..

Okay, heeere's the deal. I have decided to rewrite phoenix song and make it kick ass awesome so the reason I have been taking so long is because of that. Changes will be occurring soon, so go check that out. Mind you, I will be rewriting phoenix song and I will still update, so please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6 shadowed

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter six

Shadowed

At the Gryffindor table, Tonks gave out the class schedules.

"Here you go Harry." She handed him his schedule. Harry glanced at his paper and groaned.

"Wha?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed with toast and eggs.

"Defense against the dark arts with the slytherins."

"It shouldn't be that bad," He said, after swallowing,"Malfoy isn't here anymore and we have Moody now."

"Oh." Harry found something wrong with this. Last night, he had had a dream about Malfoy.

Even as Ginny kissed him goodbye as they departed for class, something disturbed Harry. His hand in his black glove tingled and as he and Ron went to go fetch Hermione from the Hospital wing, the walls seemed darkened, like everything was covered in shadows.

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed as they entered the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey refused to have Hermione travel alone.

Hermione picked up her book bag and they proceeded to Defense against the dark arts class.

"Welcome." Moody said to the class as he stepped into the classroom.

"Now many of you have had me a few years ago, or should I say an imposter. He got one thing right at least." He stared at the class.

"Constant vigilance!" he barked.

"He's even more mental then the fake moody." Ron whispered to Harry, who smirked.

"This year, we'll be looking at a different aspect of magic." Mad Eye began to pace.

"Elemental magic."

At this several whispers rippled through the class.

"Silence!" the room fell into dead silence, except for the anticipation in the air that was felt by everyone.

"Now, first we will identify what element each of you are." He pulled out five stones.

"There are five elements, according to the druids of old. Earth, who are natural leaders and their magic is strong, defensive, and structured. They have a connection with plant life and the animals and earth itself.

"Then there is fire, they're warriors and their magic is fierce and powerful, and uses aggressive overtones with their magic. They have fierce hearts, are strong willed, and are very caring.

"Then there is water, who are healers. Their magic uses water to heal living things, and is flowing and cool. They are concerned for injured friends and animals.

"Then there is air, who are bards. Their magic is a stronger and more ancient form of our magic. They love everything about magic.

"And finally, there is Spirit, the fair ones. This is an extremely rare element for one to have. It's magic focuses on the manipulation of souls and time. This path of elemental magic is dangerous, for the path twists and turns and it is easy to use your power for dark reasons."

Moody set the five stones on a table in front of the class.

"Each of these stones represents an element. When I call your name, come to the front of the class and slowly pass your hand above the stones. Mr. Weasley, why don't you go first?"

Ron gulped and proceeded to the front of the class. Trembling, he waved his hand slowly over the four stones. As he passed over the green stone, it glowed brilliantly.

"Good," Moody said in his gruff voice, "you are of the element earth. Sit down. Mr. Zabini, step forward."

Blaise did the same as Ron, although the red stone flared to life.

"Fire, good, good. Granger! Your next."

Hermione hesitated, and then walked to the table. As she passed her hand over the grey stone, it glowed. Harry could have sworn her eyes glowed blue for a second or so.

"Your element is air, naturally."

As the class proceeded, all of the D.A. members turned out to be fire, except for the healers, who were water.

"Potter! Your turn."

Harry stood up and walked to the table slowly. He placed his gloved hand over the stones and as he passed the red and green stones, they both glowed.

"Ah. You are a mix between earth and fire. Therefore, you will attend both classes." Mad eye said. "Class dismissed and remember, Constant vigilance!"

Lunch was unusually loud that day.

"Hello." Ginny said as she sat down. "Did you do that element thing in Moody's class?"

"Yes, what's your element?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Fire."

"Ooh, Harry's a fire and earth mix. I'm an air myself." Ginny placed her head on Harry's chest.

"Hello you." She whispered. He stroked her hair.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your phoenix tattoo?"

"No, I don't recall."

She kissed him lightly and stroked his injured hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing his distractedness.

"I don't know. Fawkes has been pretty quiet lately."

"Is that concerning?"

"I don't know."

"I see." She began to play with an end of his robe

"I have to go." She kissed him lightly. "See you tonight."

Ginny picked up her bag and left to her next class.

"Is it just me, or did she seem sort of stiff?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know mate, she's like that sometimes when she's under stress."

"Ah."

The rest of the day was considerably normal. As he went to bed, Harry peeled off his glove and winced. Hermione explained that she coated the inside with murtlap essence. His scar from fifth year was just visible from the burned skin.

He heard the door creak open and he grabbed his wand. Someone slipped into his bed.

It was Ginny.

She snuggled close to him and he put his arms around her. There was no need for them to speak. They let their love envelop each other and that love was beyond touch, sight, thought, or speech. It was even beyond body and soul.

The next night was the first D.A. meeting of the school year. As Harry was making sure every thing was set, he noticed Hermione in a corner with a desk and the tablet that was the key to finding the horcruxes.

The room slowly filled and Harry went to the front of the room.

"Well this is it." He told the D.A.,"I will now put you in your new units. Before I post the results, I will explain each of the commander's specific duties. Luna's unit will consist of the three healers here, that's Susan, Lavender, and Anthony. Hermione's, Ginny's, and Neville's units will be standard soldiers. Under Hermione will be Hannah, Terry, and Michael. Under Ginny will be Colin, Dennis, and Padma. Under Neville will be Zacharias, Justin, and Parvati. Ron's unit will be the bombers. Under Ron will be Dean and Seamus. I will be the commander and your unit leaders will be my command team.

"I will train you to work as a unit and as an army. Over the next couple of days, I will want to recruit four new people into the D.A. once I pick them, I do not want you to treat them any different then you would treat your fellow soldiers.

"Now, Most of you will be starting to learn elemental magic. I will incorporate this into our training, so pay attention in class. Now, we will begin with a mock battle between units. I want you to cast only jinxes and expeliarmous. This will help me see and help you learn to function as a unit. Begin!"

The room turned into a wide open plain and the units began to battle each other, taking ten minute rotations while one unit sat out for a round. Harry observed and began to shape the individual people in a unit to function as a group, rotating when someone was incapacitated, when to levitate someone to the healers, and to avoid injuring someone with friendly fire.

Soon, it was time to end the meeting for the night.

"I will contact you about when the next meeting is, good night." Harry announced.

As the room emptied, Harry's Phoenix tear pendant glowed and his scar hurt.

"Something's wrong." He murmured.

"Harry?" Ginny asked concerned.

Then, it was gone just as suddenly as it came.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked from the desk she retreated to after the meeting.

"I don't know."

"So the inquisitor squad is with us?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes." Several people said.

"Good." He shook hands with the student, what was his name? It seemed like an entire different lifetime ago.

"Now, we will teach you all you need to know, and then wipe out Dumbledore's Army."

"Yes master."

Harry sat in the common room mulling over who he would recruit.

"I want slytherins." Ron choked on some butterbeer he had smuggled.

"Harry, mate, perhaps that event with your scar messed you up."

"I want the D.A. to be unified. Not just three houses. Find four trustworthy slytherins, Blaise Zabini for starters."

"Blaise? How do you know we can trust him?"

"I sense good in him. He would make an excellent addition to the D.A."

"But-" Ron began. Harry interrupted.

"Don't make me order you." He said warily. Ron seemed to struggle for a moment, then looked resigned.

"Fine." He got up and disappeared.

Harry sighed and went to find Ron and apologize.

Okay here it is finally. A little rushed, yes, but here. I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE REVEIWS. After reviewing my reviews for this book, I realized that Death eater 101 was basically the only one reviewing, so if you are reading this, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you. For the rewrite of phoenix tears, I am only going to slow it down and add some Harry/ Ginny relationship problems. I will download the rewrite once I'm finished with rewriting all the chapters.

Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7 new recruits

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter seven

New Recruits

Harry concentrated and opened his gloved hand. A vine sprang out of the ground and curled around Ron's leg, who yelled as it lifted him in the air.

"Good," Professor Moody said, "but next time, maybe you could pick up the right object." He pointed to the stone slab that Harry was supposed to lift. Harry dropped his palm from the direction of the vine and it collapsed, throwing Ron unceremoniously to the floor.

"Sorry." He apologized as Ron got up and brushed his robes smooth.

"Until we master this, you can not advance and learn new moves."

Ron got up, closed his eyes, and lifted his palm.

"Concentrate. Picture the vine. Smell its scent, see its textures, feel the life flowing through it, hear its words and thoughts." Moody told Ron.

A vine sprouted from the floor and wrapped itself around the slab. Very carefully Ron directed the vine over to an empty pillar on the other side of the room.

For some reason, Ron flinched and whispered, "Hermione!" the stone fell and shattered.

"Weasley. What went wrong?"

"I don' know sir, I saw Hermione. She was crying."

"Ah, the plant gave you insight into the future. Good." Ron frowned.

"Sir?"

"When someone is an earth and they feel connected to someone or have romantic feelings for someone, the plant or tree that one works with may give you a glimpse into the future. Most times it is the tree that does this because it is old and wise." Professor Moody explained.

"Fascinating." Harry said.

"Yes, it is. Now, Potter, do try again. Let's give Weasley a breather."

Harry tried again. This time, he was able to successfully move a new stone that Moody provided him.

"Good, class dismissed. Potter, the element fire class is on Thursday, be there."

Harry and Ron walked in the Halls.

"Not a word to mione, okay?" Ron asked in a growl.

"Not a word." Harry felt someone behind him. He turned around and pointed his wand to thin air.

"Harry, mate, you okay?" Ron asked.

"Whose there?" Harry said.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Tonks? Don't you have a class to teach?" Tonks pulled off an invisibility cloak.

"Mind you, I am only here to watch you and protect Hogwarts. Order business before doing my undercover job."

"I see." Harry said. "So are you finished then?" Tonks smiled.

"Course I am. I have a class waiting. Until next time." She disappeared under her cloak and Harry felt her presence receding.

"That was weird." Ron commented.

"Yes."

Harry played with the end of his glove as they passed a group of slytherins who were giving him death glares that paled to the regular slytherin hate of him.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Fine."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and kissed him lightly.

"Not at the table, please." Ron said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Harry and Ginny stopped and held hands under the table, giggling ever so often.

"Oh honestly." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Sorry." They stopped.

"So, Ron," Harry changed the subject, "Have you found new D.A. member recruits?"

"Oh, ya, here I'll show you." He got up and they headed to the room of requirement. They entered into the room the D.A. usually used.

"Here they are." Several people appeared in the middle of the room.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"There drones." Ron explained. "Hermione showed me. They tell you basic information if asked."

Harry approached the first student, who was, like the rest, standing still. It was Blaise.

"What's your name?"

"Zabini, Blaise. House: Slytherin. Age: Seventeen. Male. Eye color: Hazel. Hair color: brown."

Harry moved to the next student.

"State your name."

"Pucey, Adrian. House: Slytherin. Age: Seventeen. Male. Eye color: Green. Hair: blond. Chaser for slytherin."

He moved to the next.

"And you?"

"Pritchard, Graham. House: Slytherin. Age: Fourteen. Male. Eye color: Brown. Hair: light brown."

Then there was a girl.

"Zellar, Rose. House: Hufflepuff. Age: Thirteen. Female."

"She's too young." Harry commented. "Eliminate anyone below fourth year."

Ron waved his wand and three people disappeared. Harry walked to the next student.

"Your name?"

"McDonald, Natalie. House: Gryffindor. Age: Fourteen. Female. Eye color: Green. Hair: Honey Auburn."

There were Four more: Morag MacDougal, a seventh year in slytherin, Eleanor Branstone, a fourth year in Hufflepuff, Owen Cauldwell, a fourth year in Hufflepuff, and Laura Madley, a Fourth year in Hufflepuff.

"Good, now, when do we ask them and when?" Harry asked.

"Tonight, if you want. I could talk o them, tell them that You would like to meet with them."

"Good, tonight then." Harry said. "Now then, I believe Potions starts right about," he checked his watch, "now."

The Room of Requirement was once again filled with the students Harry picked out, though, this time they were real.

Harry stood in the center of the room.

"Um, your attention please." He said, rather nervously. "I have called you here today to recruit you for Dumbledore's Army."

There were several whispers.

"I have handpicked you from all other students, you are special. The D.A.'s job is to protect Hogwarts at all costs and to foil all death eater plots that come our way. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes has provided us with armor and supplies.

"If you will not follow orders and risk your lives leave."

No one left.

"Good. Do you want to join?" a chorus of "yes" was heard around the room.

Harry smiled.

"Tonight I will teach you briefly what we have learned last year. The D.A. communicates through means of this." he held up the D.A. communicator. "I will tell you when the next meeting is through this. it holds messages and all you have to do to hear it is to simply say "play messages"." He gave everybody one.

"Now, I will put you into units. You will learn to work with your units and with the D.A. I have put all the slytherins together under Blaise's command. Everyone else will be under the command of Miss McDonald. Blaise and Natalie will report to me. Blaise's unit will focus on intelligence and Natalie's unit will be soldiers."

Over the next two hours, Harry taught the new D.A. members an overview of what the D.A. had learned over fifth year and the summer.

"Okay, that's it for now. Natalie, if you want to join the Quidditch team, I'm holding try outs on Saturday at noon."

"Okay." She smiled at him and left the room quietly.

Malfoy and the Death Eaters sat in the firelight and strategize with the newly reformed Inquisitorial Squad.

"I say we kill members of Dumbledore's Army before it's too late." Draco suggested. "They almost foiled the Dark Lord's plan in the Death chamber this past summer."

"I agree." A cloaked death eater beside Malfoy said.

"I too concur." Another said.

"And I too." Snape agreed in his steely voice.

"That is a good plan." A female voice said from the dark. Draco turned as a red haired girl approached the inquisitorial squad and stood by them.

"Weasley!" he spat. "How could a slimy Gryffindor get in here!"

"I'm not Ginny Weasley." She drawled. "I'm Malfalda Weasley."

Shocker! I'll leave you to hang there for a while. Short chapter, but the next will explain everything.

Please, please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8 family betrayal

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One: Spirit walk

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own Malfalda's name except for her middle name. I only own her personality and some of her background.

WARNING: this chapter contains moderate sexual content. You have been warned.

Chapter Eight

Family Betrayal

"Malfalda Weasley?"

"Yes." She said, her shockingly blue eyes piercing into Malfoy. "Miss Ginervra Molly Weasley is my third cousin."

"Not possible." Draco replied. "A Weasley can't be in Slytherin, it's a disgrace!"

Malfalda walked seductively over to him and sat comfortably in his lap. She caressed his face with her hand. With almost inhuman speed, she flicked her wand to Malfoy's throat.

"Oh Really?"

Draco smirked.

"This is good. very good."

Harry looked at the numerous applicants for the chaser tryouts and sighed.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Fawkes just seems so tired lately and to tell you the truth, so do I."

"Hm. Perhaps you should rest."

"Well, first I need to get through tryouts, then I can 'rest'." Harry said. He clapped his hands and the talk around the pitch silenced.

"Okay, thank you for coming to Chaser tryouts. Now, let's begin with flying." Harry waved his wand and several magical rings appeared around the stadium.

"One at a time, you will see how many rings you can go through in a certain amount of time depending upon your broom type. Up first is Derek."

Several people tried, and most of them only got eighty or so rings. Only a few had successfully managed to finish all of them, some of them missed a few. Then Harry called up Natalie, who owned nimbus two thousand and one. She was given two minutes and she flew off.

She moved with fluidity and grace. Natalie dodged and moved with precision, not missing one and successfully finished the course.

Harry already knew she was the one for the job. No one else could even come close to her performance.

"After much thought I have chosen Natalie McDonald for chaser." He announced to the hopeful crowd. There were several mutters and an exceptionally disturbing comment about Natalie and him that made Harry turn red with embarrassment.

"To anyone who wants to know, I have a girlfriend already and I'm happy!" he called in the direction of the commenter.

Ginny giggled and led him to the great hall for lunch.

They sat down.

"How was tryouts?" Hermione asked, not very interestedly.

"Oh, fine." Harry said, giggling as he and Ginny held hands under the table, rubbing each others thighs. Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in _Defense strategy's of the old and now. _

Ginny kissed him passionately. He returned it, ignoring Ron's wrenching noises. Suddenly Ginny pulled away and screamed, "That bloody bitch!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny at the slytherin table, or what he thought was Ginny. Ginny herself was still sitting next to him, holding his hand very tightly. He suddenly noticed that the Ginny over at the Slytherin table had cold icy blue eyes and had a slytherin crest and her robes were lined with green.

"What the –"

"That bitch!" Ginny screamed again. The Not-so-Ginny walked over to Ginny and Harry.

"Ginny Weasley." She said in a cold, sarcastic voice.

"Malfalda." Ginny replied in an equally cold voice.

"I see you're pathetic taste in men hasn't changed." Malfalda countered, looking at Harry, who felt slightly insulted but thought it best to stay quiet.

"At least I _have _a boyfriend." Ginny especially put emphasis on 'have'. Malfalda gave her a nasty look and sat in Harry's lap.

"Oh please. The famous Harry Potter probably can't resist my 'Charm'." She rubbed herself against his chest, causing Harry to redden.

"Get the Fuck off of him." Ginny growled, threateningly. Malfalda smirked wickedly and her hand moved to Harry's thigh and moved it slowly toward a spot that made Harry extremely uncomfortable.

"Get off of him." Ginny repeated. Malfalda smirked and started to give Harry what could have been a lap dance.

"I won't say it again." Ginny hissed, drawing her wand. Malfalda squeezed Harry's inner thigh and headed slowly to the slytherin table, her hips swaying seductively.

"Who the Bloody hell was that?" Harry asked, still very red.

"That bitch of a blood traitor is Malfalda Lues Weasley, my third cousin." Ginny replied disdainfully.

"How-"

"She is the daughter of my mother's muggle second cousin. When I tried to make friends with her when I was eleven, she was poisoned with the 'purity of the wizarding race' crap in her head, even though she is a half blood herself; her father was a wizard and a Weasley, distantly related to my father. When she was sorted into slytherin, she became very isolated. The rest is history."

"Good God!" Harry exclaimed. Ron was silent all the while, pretending not to notice Hermione's interest in Malfalda's tale.

"That's terrible." She said.

"She could be you're evil twin." Harry commented.

"She's a slut." Ron swore.

"Ronald!" Hermione said. "Language!"

"Sorry mione." Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"Go after her." Ginny urged. Ron looked from Harry to Ginny then ran after her.

"Mione!" Ron called. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"What now, Ronald?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione turned around and walked to the Gryffindor tower, Ron not far behind.

"Fine, just fine." Ron grabbed her arm and she stopped.

"You don't look fine."

"Ron-" She protested.

"What?" he looked into her eyes, her brown ones meeting his blue. Hermione looked past him and gasped. Ron turned around and gaped.

A student was lying on the floor.

They ran to the lifeless form and Hermione checked his pulse.

"He's alive, but not for long." She yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

An otter patronus shot out of her wand and ran off into the school.

"I sent a message to Harry." She explained after seeing Ron's dumbfounded look on his face. "He should be here soon with Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall."

Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey was running towards them.

"What happened?" she asked hurriedly.

"We just found him." Ron tried to explain. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and waved it over the student.

"Hm, he was hit by a curse, somewhat fatal. I need to get him to the hospital wing." She moved him to a stretcher she conjured up and moved him away, briskly.

Professor McGonagall looked at the three of them.

"I want the three of you in my office now." She said. They followed her briskly to the Gargoyle statue that hid the Headmistress's office.

"Cockroach Clusters." They entered the new headmistress's office. Surprisingly, little about the room was different from when Dumbledore was headmaster.

The many silver and gold objects and gizmos seemed to still be there, along with a new pensive, which was just visible from the cabinet it resided in. However, Fawkes's perch was no longer there, Harry assumed that it was still around somewhere.

McGonagall sat in the chair, looking at them.

"What happened, Miss Granger?" She asked.

"Ron and I were walking to the Gryffindor tower and we found the student on the floor, unconscious. What's wrong with him?"

"I do not know." McGonagall said briskly. "From my limited experience and Madam Pomfrey's short status report that she gave us at the scene, he was attacked."

"Professor," Harry asked, fiddling with the end of his glove, "I could retrieve his memory, I'm a sufficient legillemens."

"I would rather leave that to a skilled legillemens. You are dismissed. I will talk to the three of you again at a later time."

"Blimey." Ron said.

"This isn't good." Hermione replied nervously.

"What?" Harry asked as they approached the Fat Lady. Hermione stopped and whispered fiercely to the boys.

"Do you know how much it took to persuade the board of governors to open Hogwarts this year? McGonagall had to beg, _beg_ just to convince them to even consider reopening. They won't tolerate an attack on a student. Something is coming, I know it. _He_ knows it."

Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder, stuck her nose in the air, and walked into the common room.

"She's mental." Ron hissed. "One moment she's nervous and the next she's practically shoving daggers down our throats."

"You know, perhaps we should visit Hagrid, we have a free period before class." Said Harry, changing the subject.

"Not a bad idea." Together they went down to Hagrid's

"'Arry, Ron, how nice of yer to drop by. Come in, come in!" Hagrid motioned them inside.

"So where's Hermione?" He asked after they were seated.

"She's in the common room." Harry said and Ron told Hagrid about the student.

"Blimey. I 'ope tha we don't have a situation like yer second year, tha was dreadful." Hagrid replied. "If only Dumbledore was here. Good man, Dumbledore…" Tears welled up in his eyes. Harry and Ron instantly comforted him.

"Its okay, Hagrid." Harry said, patting the giant's arm. "He's not gone, really. He'll always be in our hearts and our minds. Can't you feel him? He's watching over the school."

Hagrid swallowed. "Yer a good friend Harry." He checked the clock on the mantle. "You two go on and get some work done. Yer can always drop by later."

He shooed them out of the hut and they reluctantly headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Okay last part a bit rushed, yes, but the rest was quite satisfying. New twist to the story, I got it from The Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World by Fiona Boyle. Apparently, J.K. planned Malfalda to be the Daughter of Mrs. Weasley's second cousin, who is an accountant. She was going to be in slytherin. Now, ten points to the one who knows what Malfalda's middle name means! Just a note, Harry is an occlumens, but has been trained briefly in legilimency. Please R&R! Happy holidays!


	9. Chapter 9 foreboding

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One: Spirit Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N I have gotten some of the elemental moves from Avatar the last airbender so I do not own certain moves. Some I have taken from a book on Haung gar kung fu. Yet some I actually own…

Chapter Nine

Foreboding

Harry rushed to the first Fire elemental class of the year. He entered the classroom just as Professor Moody came in and sat next to Ginny (The sixth years were joining the seventh).

"Attention!" He barked. The classroom fell silent.

"Good. Welcome to Fire elemental class. Here you will learn to master fire." Moody paused. "Take heed. Fire is the hardest element to master. If you're not careful, it could consume you and make you its master." Moody snapped his fingers and fire sprouted a few inches from his skin.

"It can turn you to the dark side, so tread carefully, here there be monsters." Moody moved to Harry.

"Potter." He growled. "Your mother was an excellent potioneer, correct?" Harry, surprised at this, nodded.

"She's a fraud. She was a good for nothing mudblood." The class was silent, in clear shock. Harry fumed in silence. Moody moved so close to Harry's face that he could smell the lunch that he had missed because of the student incident.

"Your mother was a whore." He moved to the front of the classroom. "Your father couldn't get a girl so he paid her for some fun."

Harry yelled and shot his fist forward and fire spurted forth. Professor Moody raised his forearm and a wall of water formed, engulfing the flame.

"Control." Moody said. "Mastering fire is about control, just as earth is about structure, water about fluidity, and air about movement. I apologize; Potter, your mother and father were great people."

Harry reddened. It usually wasn't this easy for him to lose control.

"Now, initially, most people with the element fire discover their element by an incident usually involving a foe getting burned. True that anger does trigger the fire within, there are other, more civilized ways to trigger your element. Do not, by any reason, use your element for your school enemies.

"Now, first we will focus on harnessing the fire within so that your element doesn't lose control. Remember, you are its master, it is not yours.

"Concentrate on an event that angered you greatly. Remember every detail that caused you great distain. Now, wash those parts of the memory away, leaving only happy moments about this event. The memory remains what it is, but at the time you think of it, do what I have told you. This will help you control your fire."

The class stared at him blankly.

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me as if I'm a five legged Cyclops, practice! As soon as you have mastered this, I will show you moves to use fire."

The class became eerily silent, except for the occasional burst of fire from students.

Moody moved around the classroom, insulting students at random and seeing if they could control their temper. Then, miraculously the bell rang.

"Practice tonight. Next time we meet, I expect you all to control yourselves. Dismissed." Moody barked.

"Honestly, he's mental." Ginny said to Harry.

"Well, that's moody." Harry replied, somewhat dully.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked. Harry gave her a weak smile.

"Nothing too important. I'll see you at dinner." He kissed her and proceeded to his next class leaving her to worry about the one she loved.

Malfoy and Malfalda sat close to the fire, looking down at a plan that Malfalda had drawn up.

"So we'll go in first, then you and the death eaters."

"What about the portrait?" Draco asked. He had to admit, Malfalda wasn't your ordinary Weasley. She was cold, diabolical, decisive, cunning, and very, very sexy. His mind must've wandered because the next thing he knew, Malfalda was snapping her fingers briskly under his nose.

"I said we'll just blast it open." She replied, somewhat irritated.

"Fine. We attack on all hallows eve."

"Agreed."

Malfoy smirked. "Harry Potter will wish he was never born."

Harry trudged up to the seventh year dormitory and fell into his bed.

"_Exhausting day?"_

Harry jumped. "Fawkes?"

"_The one and only." _Fawkes replied, coolly.

"You've been quiet lately."

"_Silence is always best for thinking."_

This comment sounded eerily like Dumbledore. Fawkes cocked his head.

"_Your girlfriend is approaching."_

Harry stood briskly as Ginny entered the room and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied and turned his back to her.

"Harry, I know you better than this. There is something wrong and you are going to tell me." She said forcibly.

"It's just..." he sat down next to her and rubbed his temple. "This war is going horrible for our side, and I feel that we can't win." Ginny smirked slightly.

"Hermione estimated that, right now, our chances of winning are thirty two point one out of one hundred."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Harry asked quietly.

"Obviously not. It's an estimation made by the smartest witch in the school. So she's probably right."

"I just feel as if we are fighting a losing battle."

"In a way we are, but maybe we could win. But we can't give up. We all have something to fight for and I for one will make sure that Tom will never forget the name Weasley." Her use of voldemort's birth name surprised him.

"He has terrorized so many people, and with what he did at the death chamber in the department of mysteries, I don't even think I can defeat him. Then there's Wormtail and that tablet-"

"Harry, one thing at a time. First we must train the D.A. and possibly recruit more people. Then we can get Peter and the horcruxes." Ginny replied, soothingly.

"What about Malfalda-"

"Malfalda, "Ginny said coldly, "is a lost cause. She was abused, her first love killed, her mother tortured to insanity, and grew up with the pureblood only world concept."

"Don't you feel sorry for her?" Harry asked, seeing an aspect of Ginny he had never seen before.

"She is a traitor; there is nothing for me to feel sorry about."

They sat in silence for some time until the door burst open, letting in Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry-" Fred began.

"mate!" George finished. "Get this." he tossed a pair of handcuffs to him.

"What-"

"Magical handcuffs. Try them."

He turned to Ginny and in a flash, he handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Fred moved behind Ginny and pointed things out to Harry.

"these handcuffs are virtually indestructible and cannot be opened by any spell known to wizard kind."

"brilliant. How do you open it?" Harry asked.

"A key." George replied, unlocking Ginny from the cuffs.

"We have only twenty here."

"Thanks." Harry said, pocketing it.

"It'll be in our newly refurnished D.A room, just for you. Well then, tally ho."

"You're leaving already?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Of course little brother."

"We need to run a shop." The twins ruffled Ron's hair and disappeared from the dormitory.

"Well, wow." Hermione said.

"Well then, "Harry stood up, "if you excuse me, I think I'll take a stroll." He took Fawkes's tail and they disappeared.

They reappeared several feet in the air and he transformed into his phoenix form, gliding over the grass on the grounds.

He sang with joy and pleasure as he ascended rapidly. He kept singing, passing the white tomb. Soon, another voice arose in the airy night, strengthening his. Fawkes joined his side and a shimmering golden dome revealed itself around the school

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It is what protects this place." Fawkes replied. "The wards get stronger when a phoenix around the vicinity sings, so sing. Sing your feelings, your desires, and your love for a certain human red head."

So Harry sang. He swooped around the towers, catching glimpses of awe struck students in the window.

He sang of his friends, of his dreams and desires and of his love. He sang of rebirth, hope, and joy. Then he sang of lament. He sang of the forgotten, the lost of spirit, the dead. He sang of the death of dreams, separation, pain and the people lost to darkness.

From a window, three figures watch their friend, hoping the darkness will end…

Okay, I am absolutely, positively sorry! My parents divorced, my computer crashed, the Microsoft word expired, and I have what I call the worst flu (Besides avian flu): the stomach flu. I write this while I am being starved of food after throwing up six successive times. I am soooo sorry for the delay. I will commit more and I promise you that this will never happen again except if: 1 I'm dying. 2 I'm in hiding, or 3 I am very sick

So please enjoy my long letter below. Also I would like to apologize to death eater 101 who sent me a letter to make sure I was going to update.


	10. Chapter 10 i loved you once

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One: Spirit Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A.N this is a fluff chapter or my attempt at one

Chapter Ten

I Loved You Once

It had all happened so fast.

Neville was walking down a corridor, on his way to the library to fetch a book for a potions essay for Slughorn, when he heard a familiar feminine voice yell

"Get off of me!"

He whipped out his wand and ran in the direction of the voice. The voice was joined by another, but this one he could not hear. He ran until the voice was smothered.

Panting, he reached a broom cupboard and opened it. What he saw broke his heart.

Luna, the one he secretly loved, was locked in a passionate kiss with Evan Davies. He stood stock still. Her faint voice echoed in his head, as if from a dream, _"I loved him…"_

Luna pulled away and looked at him, noticing him for the first time.

"Neville, its not-"

But he didn't hear her. He needed to get away. So he ran. He ran from her voice, her face, her eyes, from the whole situation.

He ran into the library and fell onto a chair in a corner. Only then did he let the barrage of tears fall.

Luna had not meant for this to happen. Evan had just come on to her and she was powerless to get him off.

So _she_ ran. Only once she was safely back in the Ravenclaw common room did she face what had happened.

To sum it up, she had broken the heart of one she loved.

She had had a dream, or something, that Neville had died in battle and she was weeping over his body, ravaged by spells, telling him that she loved him.

She had always liked Neville, ever since they met on the train two years ago. They were so alike. They were both misfits in the eyes of most of their fellow students. They had both served the Dumbledore's Army well and had proven their strength and devotion several times over.

Over the past year, she had started to feel more for him. Seeing his face when he walked in tore her heart in two. She felt as if it was the end. He was a constant source of strength for her.

She sank to her bed and wept into the pillow.

Harry was working in the common room.

"Potter." Someone whispered. He turned around. The only people there where a couple of third years playing a game of exploding snap.

"Potter."

Harry studied the room until he found Blaise's head sticking out of a tapestry. He walked to him.

"How in Merlin's name did you get in here?" He asked him. Blaise smirked.

"One may never know. I have urgent news for you."

"Let's talk in the dormitory." Harry told him. He nodded and they crept up the stairs and opened the door.

Dean and Lavender were locked in a passionate kiss on the bed.

Harry threw a pillow at them.

"Find a new place to snog." They left without question, noting the seriousness in his voice. He turned to Blaise.

"You have news?"

"Yes." He replied. "The slytherins are in turmoil. There are whispers that there are those faithful to the dark lord in our midst. Several have even decided to join your cause. Malfalda keeps hinting that someone is planning an attack on the school from the inside on Halloween. Be careful, I think there may be Death Eaters in the school."

Harry's heart turned cold.

"Thank you, Blaise, for bringing this up, you were wise to bring this to my attention. You may go."

Blaise nodded and slipped away.

Harry sat on his bed. Anger filled him.

"Damn!" he punched his gloved fist into the wall, fire spurting from it, leaving a giant dent.

He needed to relax, to mull things over. So he made his way to the prefect's bathroom. As he walked through the corridors, there was something different. They seemed darker and unwelcome to his eyes. Shadows lurked just beyond his line of vision.

The bathroom was devoid of life when Harry slipped in inside and turned the water on. He removed his clothes (except his glove) and slid into the warm water and sighed in pure bliss.

So, Voldemort had agents in the castle. Many of the slytherins had joined him, which was what he expected. He hadn't foreseen some of them joining his cause though. Now the war was being fought on two fronts. This was bad. Harry threw back his head and screamed in frustration and dismay. His voice echoed across the bathroom, increasing in volume, then left him in silence.

Ok. Short chapter because of two things. One, I'm terrible at romance. Two, because I had really, really bad writer's block. I promise that I will give you a chapter a month for sure, maybe two. If you are reading this, please, please CONTINUE READING PLEASE! I would be forever in your debt. Next chapter will be Halloween, and that will be out much sooner then this one, so stay tuned. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11 all hallows eve

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One: Spirit Walk

Chapter eleven

All Hallows Eve

Draco Malfoy was not a very brave man. He was strong, manipulative, yes, but he lacked real courage. Thus he sat by the fire in the few short hours before the chaos erupted. One question lingered in his head.

Why?

This one simple word opened a multitude of questions and unsettling things that shattered everything he believed in.

Why was he doing this? Why fight for a man he personally thought as evil and wicked? Why did he blow his career?

Because his father wanted him to. He was sick of it. He wanted to create his own destiny. But what could he do now? It was too late to change anything.

This happened before, as he was going to kill Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't do it. Now, he had no choice. He already destroyed himself. It was a curse upon him.

Draco Malfoy is also not a spiritual man. But as he gazed into the fire, mulling over his predicament, he prayed.

Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione in the great hall. Several of the D.A. was under the disillusionment charm and patrolling the corridors around the great hall, and outside the four common rooms. The other members clustered around each other at their respectable tables. The only exception was Luna, who Ginny had invited to their table. Something had happened to her, for Ginny kept voicing her concerns about Luna crying continuously in the girl's bathroom.

Harry decided that for the moment he should look like he was having fun. He ate the delicious food and talked merrily with his friends. He tapped his D.A. communicator.

"Report."

"All clear." Said Blaise, who was with Susan patrolling the slytherin corridor.

"Nothing over here." Came Natalie's voice, who was guarding the Gryffindor Common room.

"The Grand staircase is empty." Reported Justin. The same reports came from the Patils and Lavender who where eying the ravenclaw and hufflepuff corridors. He relaxed.

"Please pass the gravy." Luna asked Neville tentatively, who was two seats from her and was within reach of him. He ignored her.

"Please pass the gravy." Luna repeated, more softly. Neville was fixed on his potatoes and ham.

Harry grabbed the bowl of gravy and handed it to her. She made a sound suspiciously like a sob.

"Excuse me." She got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at Neville's face and swore he saw the guilt and sadness in his eyes before they turned stone cold again.

"So when's the first Quiddicth match of the season?" Hermione asked, attempting to brighten the mood.

"Two weeks." Ron replied.

They sat in silence for a moment, they continued talking. A few minutes later, Harry's communicator chirped.

"Yes?"

"We've arrested several Slytherins." Blaise's voice floated from the piece of metal. "They are all wearing the inquisitorial squad badge."

"Incapacitate them and put them in the Room of Requirement until the feast ends."

"Will do." Harry had a good feeling about this. Then everything went horribly, horribly wrong.

Malfalda Weasley was eating away merrily. Next to her sat Malfoy and Snape in a nifty charm that temporarily disguised him.

"So Draco," She purred, "remember to wait by the Whomping Willow after its done. I still have need of you." She moved her hand on his thigh.

Malfoy squirmed away from her. She smirked. She would eventually make sure that he was wrapped securely around her finger.

A boy appeared at her side.

"Excuse me, Ms. Weasley." He said.

"Have you news?" she asked him coldly.

"Most of the Inquisitorial Squad has been apprehended." Malfalda looked at him with her cold, cold eyes, making him fidget.

"How?"

"Students patrolling the corridors. They seemed very organized and talked into a pin that was on their robes." He replied.

"Leave us." She barked. The boy obeyed and scurried over to his seat a few feet away.

"Looks like there's a change of plan, Draco." She told him, eerily calm. "The prey has retaliated against the predator. Now, who hunts whom? We'll have to follow out our plan without the Inquisitorial squad." She turned to Snape and said. "Showtime."

Harry felt it several seconds before it happened. He tapped his communicator.

"Everyone draw your wands, and be on the-"

"Morsmordre!"

Green lighting shot at the ceiling of the Great hall and took the form of a skull. The skull came to life and opened its mouth to reveal a snake protruding from it.

Someone screamed. Then spells started to rain down at the students from all directions. They fell to the ground, screaming in agony as blood spurted forth everywhere. Several fell limp to the ground.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Dean ducked beneath the table. Hermione's eyes glowed and she withdrew a long, sharp dagger. She faced the attackers, who where dressed in death eater robes and masks and, with a snarl, flung herself at them.

By now, the D.A. had organized themselves and where fighting back. Bodies fell left and right, including Seamus, who yelled in pain collapsed on the floor, his mouth bleeding openly.

Harry led the D.A. out of hiding and they advanced, giving a battle cry. The Death eaters had formed a tight group on the opposite side of the hall. The two forces met with a clashing of spells and blood.

Natalie tapped her communicator.

"Harry? Harry? Come in." she looked at Colin worriedly.

"Lets go." They ran to the doors of the great hall and where met by the others patrolling the corridors.

"Anything?" she asked Blaise.

"We've lost contact. Arm yourselves." He barked at them. They drew their wands and daggers that Harry had given them earlier. They tried to open the doors. They where locked. Natalie looked at Blaise again, who nodded. She withdrew two WWW detonators and placed them on the door handles. They retreated to the wall next to the doors.

The detonators exploded and the group swung open the doors and found themselves in hell. Spells shot at them from all directions. They found the bulk of Dumbledore's Army and joined them.

The battle was not in their favor. Harry had been separated from Ginny and Ron. The teams patrolling the corridors had joined them and both Parvati and Padma had been overwhelmed and where on the ground with several gashes.

"Stupefy!" he shouted. A death eater fell. He punched another with his gloved hand, crushing the poor man's jaw. He ducked an array of spells and plunged a dagger into a woman's shoulder. She hissed and rounded on him, only to meet his impediment jinx. She was flung into the air and thrown into the wall.

He turned to Susan just as a death eater hurled a massive energy ball at her. It slammed into her back and she crumpled into a heap. Luna ran up to the man and cut his throat.

Harry was shocked at what Luna had done. He turned away and flung himself back into the fray.

The death eaters had decided that it was time to go. They ran to the doors, bringing their wounded. Along the way, they killed any of their own men who were severely injured or incapacitated. Then they where gone. The D.A. started to surge forward, but Harry yelled, "No! Attend to the wounded." He looked around. Teachers where helping the injured. Bodies lay everywhere, whether they were dead, he could not tell. He spotted Hermione cradling Ron and his heart turned cold. He ran over to them.

"Harry." Ron said weakly. Blood spurted from his mouth. Several gashes marked his torso.

"Hang in there." He replied, tears clouding his vision. "Who did this?"

"M-Malfalda." Ron gasped and went limp.

I don't know about you, but I thought I did reasonably well. By the way, Malfalda's middle name means 'plague' in Latin. Not much to say, except for hope you like it. Thanks to Coolcatmatt who gave me a wonderful pep talk that really motivated me. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12 grief

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One: Spirit Walk

Chapter Twelve

Grief

The week after the attack was the worst hell for the school and its students. Several students fell into comas. Ron had lost so much blood that Madam Pomfrey put him into a self induced coma as well. All allegations against Malfalda were thoroughly investigated and found nothing. Hermionie, already devastated by Ron's state, was absolutely livid. She was so infuriated that she was having troubles controlling the entity in her. She shut herself up in her dormitory and worked on the tablet translation. Neville and Luna were so cold to each other and hurt each other so much that Harry would often see Neville crying himself to sleep. The school board was prepared to shut the school down at even a whisper of someone getting hurt. Meanwhile, Fawkes had grown quiet.

Harry sat in the common room working on some homework for Moody. Ginny came in through the portrait and sat across from him. They stared at each other for awhile, until Ginny decided to speak.

"You know that the first Quidditch match of the year is in one week and we're short a player." Her voice cracked slightly. "Ron's not going to get better anytime soon." She sniffled. Harry moved over to her and took her hand, leading her to the couch. She sat next to him and began to cry in his arms. He held on to her tightly and swore to himself that he would kill all the death eaters and Malfalda for what they had done to the one's he loved.

After Ginny had cried herself to sleep and Harry had laid her on the couch. He went to the boys' dormitory and found Neville sitting on his bed, staring off into space. Seamus had told him that Neville had found Luna snogging with Davies. Harry had been down that road last year and he knew how it felt. He wanted to be better friends with Neville. Harry knew in his heart that Neville was destined for greatness, after all he and Harry where the children of the prophecy.

"Hey Nev." He said.

"Hey."

"The first game of quidditch is only a week away, and seeing that Ron is unable to play, I was wondering if you wanted to play as keeper against Slytherin. I know that you're actually quite good at it." Neville's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

"I hear things. Come on, it'll show Luna exactly what she let go of."

Neville smirked.

"Fine." He replied. Now Harry smiled.

"Great. Next practice is tomorrow. See you there." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Neville called. "There's something that's bothering me." Harry looked at him. Neville hung his head.

"During the attack, I killed a man." There was silence for a moment, then Harry said,

"Tell me about it."

"I was under a table defending my unit when Natalie was caught by surprise by a death eater. He was about to shoot the Avada Kedavra spell on her when I sent Sectumsempra on him." He shivered. "It ripped open his back. He howled and turned on me and I shot it again, this time it hit his chest and he just looked at me, staring and then he fell." Neville looked up at Harry, crying openly now. "I held the fragile life of a man in my hands and I extinguished it like blowing out a candle flame. I could've killed a father, husband, son-" He took his books and threw them against the wall.

"Damn it! Why! I killed him! I killed the bastard!" He sat back on the bed. "and what hurts the most, is I think I could do it again."

"He was a death eater." Harry reasoned.

"He was a man who made a mistake, a mistake any of us could make."

"He was a Death eater and a murderer. He deserved to be killed. They all should be slaughtered, like sick animals. They're a disease." Harry said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more so then Neville.

"Are you sure of what you're saying?" the other boy asked.

"I don't know. I want to kill them, all of them. They took everything from me. My parents, a normal life, a normal relationship, Sirius, Dumbledore-" he broke off and started again. "I want them to pay. I want them to feel every loss I felt, ten fold. Don't you want to avenge your parents, Nev?"

Neville was silent for some time.

"Yes." This simple word sent chills down Harry's spine. Neville said it with such coldness, passion and hatred that it made Harry realize that he felt the same about the revenge he desperately yearned for.

"I swear on my father's grave that you and I both get our revenge, I promise you." He got up from Neville's bed and left the dormitory, only sorry that he couldn't leave his feelings there as well.

Neville watched Harry leave and just sat on his bed for awhile. Everything seemed to be so horribly wrong: the attack, Ron in a coma, students hurt, his thirst for revenge, Luna…

Luna. The mere thought of her caused him agony. Why? Why had she done this to him? God, why had he been so terrifyingly horrible and cold to her? He _needed_ her. He was distracted in class and his homework was a mess. He was withering away, lying in bed whenever he could, starring off into space. He couldn't think, he couldn't sleep. Food tasted like ash, and he felt hollow. All this led back to one word.

Why?

That something in the back of his mind said again, as it had for the past few days: _"I loved him."_

It was her voice, but she never said those words. He just couldn't grasp upon that memory. Every time he tried, it slipped away, eluding him. Damn it! What was wrong with him? He was forgetting memories now.

Or was he remembering them?

He dismissed this thought right away. That was absurd. He got up and proceeded into the common room, that one treacherous word ever haunting:

Why?

Yes, yes, I know I was gone for more then a month and I only gave you all a short chapter. Well, I'm gonna make it up to you. I'll be gone for a week or two in South Dakota and the drive is _Ten_ Hours. When I get back, expect the next chapter( which includes Quidditch) and several short stories. I promise to all of my fans who are left to expect a treat.

Btw, does anyone know if CreativeQuill moved her fic, _Life or something like it_, to a different site? If so please tell me the site.


	13. Chapter 13 Lion and Snake

**Phoenix Song**

By Phoenix Ash

Rating: T

Spoilers: SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, HBP, PT

Category: action/adventure/romance/mystery

Part: One: Spirit Walk

Chapter Thirteen

Lion and Snake

The crowds roared as the Gryffindor team stepped into the pitch. Harry noticed that Neville looked quite green.

"First time?" he nodded.

"Don't worry; the first game's the worst. Remind me someday to tell you about Wood's first match."

"Captains, Shake hands!" Madam Hooch bellowed over the crowd. The Slytherin captain, Urquhart grasped his arm in that familiar crushing way.

Then the whistle blew. Harry was only mildly concerned as he circled the pitch. If he and Harper got into a chase with the snitch, taunting him worked once, but twice wasn't likely to work.

"And they're off." said the very unenthusiastic voice of Luna.

The Slytherins seemed to have come into the game with a vengeance. Not even two minutes of the game passed by when bludger after bludger came flying towards Harry, who successfully dodged them all. But after awhile of him looking like he was doing an elaborate dance in the air trying to dodge all the slytherin's beaters were throwing at him, Peakes decided to trail him around the pitch for good measures.

"…and Slytherin scores. Of course, if Longbottom was paying more attention he might have saved it." These words were cruel, especially for Luna. Neville looked over to the podium and gave her a rude hand gesture. Harry winced as he heard Professor Tonks yell, "Now that's quite enough!" rather irritably. He swore he saw a pang of utter sadness in Neville's eyes before he once again hid behind that calm, expressionless mask of his that he hid under every time he encountered Luna these days.

Natalie caught the Quaffle, then sped to the Slytherin post. She threw it to Ginny, who dodged a bludger, then returned it to Natalie. She thrust it through the hoop.

"Gryffindor scores, Twenty to Thirty. Lucky shot, I say." Harry was starting to get really irritated with Luna's voice. He huffed in frustration, and then began to scan the field. Something caught his eye, but it wasn't the snitch.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the stands.

Harry looked away. It was impossible. He looked again, but found were he had seen him empty. A sudden coldness creped up his spine. He cleared his mind of it for now, his team was depending on him.

Malfalda was sitting comfortably, not showing any signs of her fury. Potter had caught a glimpse of Draco, which wasn't supposed to happen. She felt a shimmer behind her.

"You weren't to be seen!"

"I couldn't help it! The cloak caught on a loose board." Malfoy's muffled voice protested from under an invisibility cloak.

"Make sure not to do it again; I do not tolerate mistakes." She snapped.

"Fine then." was his reply. She smirked to herself. Draco was so cute when he was angry. "Honestly, how much does it take to shut down a school?"

"Patience, my dear. The best things come to those who wait." And wait, Malfalda will.

Neville was getting frustrated. Even after saving five balls in a row, Luna was still sounding unimpressed. Why had they gotten into this mess anyway? She didn't have to be sleazy in some small broom cupboard somewhere with a jerk like Davies. He saved another ball and hurled it to Ginny. He was having dreams over and over again where she was weeping over his body. It was aggravating and kept distracting him from his work. It never happened, so he should put it out of his mind. The thing was his mind didn't want him to forget it or something. Her voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"Potter sees the snitch."

Harry darted in and out of the players as he pursued the snitch, Harper close behind. He got in the lead and Harry anticipated the snitch's move and darted left. Harper seemed to notice the snitch's change of flight, but kept going away from it. How odd, Harry thought. His gloved fist seized the winged ball. He stopped and thrust his hand up in the air. The stands went wild. His teammates faces changed from jubilee to horror. Harry looked at them in confusion, then turned around. The last thing he saw before the world turned black was a huge mass of light hitting him.

My explanation is on my profile so I am not going to repeat it here. All I want to say is its good to be back. I am sorry for being in a hiatus, but I suppose that isn't good enough. One way or another, I have to finish this, because its been haunting me for awhile. Sorry this is a short one, but I realized that I cant write quidditch scenes well.


End file.
